Fear and Love
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Sus padres perecieron en medio de las llamas, ella no volvió a ser la misma. Él llegó como una esperanza que se desvaneció cuando el otro apareció. Ahora él quiere recuperarla, a toda costa, incluso si significa manchar sus manos de rojo. [Del Foro: 413 days! Fic de intercambio: "¡¿Feliz San Valentín, mí amor!" para LadyYuki-chan]


**Aquí llego haciendo presentándome con un reto que sacó el lado más extraño de mi *inserte cara de Gasai Yuno* No, no habrá yandere. No diré ningún spoiler, espero que disfruten de este one-shot, en especial tú, LadyYuki-chan, esto es para ti.**

 **Psdta: Si hay algún error me avisan, puede que se me haya pasado por alto algo.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio ¡¿Feliz San Valentín, mí amor?! Del Foro 413 days!**

 **[** _Fear and Love_ _ **]**_

•

•

•

El cielo se tiñó de color grisáceo, las nubes hicieron aparición amenazando con llover en cualquier momento, las calles estaban desoladas, sólo se oía como la brisa del viento mecía las hojas de los árboles de una manera un tanto brusca, lo sonidos de los automóviles se escuchaban a lo lejos, lo que resonaba en aquella avenida eran los pasos de la joven que iba caminando con un paraguas en mano. Llevaba un uniforme escolar, en la mano derecha sostenía el paraguas y con la izquierda agarraba un maletín, su piel era blanca hasta el punto de ser muy pálido, su cabello azul caía como una cascada por su espalda, pero lo que más resaltaba en ella es que a pesar de ser un muchacha muy hermosa, sus ojos eran _extrañamente fríos._ La persona de quien hablamos lleva por nombre Juvia Lockser, una estudiante de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, siendo una con los mejores promedios.

Andaba por ahí con la mirada pérdida y sumergida en sus pensamientos, tenía una lucha consigo misma por un asunto al que le da vueltas desde la mañana, pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron al suelo advirtiendo sobre la llovizna, abrió su paraguas y siguió caminando. Avistó una parada de bus a unos metros de donde se encontraba y aceleró el paso dirigiéndose allí, se detuvo a medio camino. No estaba vacía, un niño con un polo verde con rayas rojas y pantalón azul se encontraba sentado en una esquina, en estos momentos se debate entre la fantasía y la realidad ¿cuán probable era qué un niño estuviera solo por la calle? Imposible, más con este clima. Con sigilo se acercó y se sentó al otro extremo, cerró el paraguas fingiendo que estaba sola, ocultando el nerviosismo de tener un _alma_ tan cerca.

\- Esta lloviendo a cántaros ¿no crees? - se quedó paralizada al oír al niño hablar, solo estaban él y ella, era obvio para quien era la pregunta. No interactuaba con espíritus, cuando los veía pasaba de largo y jamás hacía caso. Así es, Juvia puede sentir y escuchar almas, don que le fue heredado por su abuela, no hablaba con ellas porque sentía cierto temor, era como un especie de _trauma_.

\- ¿Se oye mi voz a través de la lluvia? - volvió a hablar, sabía que si no contestaba iba seguir insistiendo, incluso podría enojarse. Respiro hondamente y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Sí... - apenas y era un susurro, se mordió el labio, sus manos sudaban, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y levantó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con aquel niño, su primera reacción habría sido gritar de miedo pero su voz se atascó en su garganta. El niño la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

\- No hablas mucho ¿no es así? - y para su sorpresa, el niño sonrió - Me alegra encontrar alguien con quién hablar, normalmente nadie me ve - el niño levantó la vista al cielo, el techo sobre ellos los mantenía secos, se dedicó a observarlo en silencio, calculaba que tendría unos 7 años, un sentimiento de pena la invadió y reemplazo el miedo, ese niño había dejado toda una vida por delante, eran tan pequeño...

\- ¿Te sientes mal por mí? - otra vez la observaba, ahora con curiosidad, ya no sentía miedo. Por alguna razón, se sentía augusta con su compañia.

\- Veo tristeza en tus ojos, no debes sentirte así, me estoy acostumbrando - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto de su muerte, ella no entendía como podía sentirse tan despreocupado ante semejante hecho.

\- ¿No duele? - preguntó en voz baja - ¿Qué cosa? ¿Morir? - ella asintió despacio, con los nervios de punta.

\- Al principio un poco ya que tu alma se sale de tu cuerpo pero después no sientes nada, entre menos dolor sientas significa que tu vida se esta acabando - miraba al niño impresionada, no sabía si era por la explicación o la naturalidad con la que habló sobre la muerte - ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Me lo explicó un ángel.

\- ¿Ellos existen? - el niño se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído - Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie - sonrió con complicidad, ella a las justas y puso una sonrisa.

\- ¡Juvia! - ambos giraron la cabeza en la dirección de donde provenía el grito, ella reconoció la voz, era su amiga de la infancia, Meredy.

\- Así que Juvia ¿eh? - él sonrió juguetón - Yo me llamo Diego, fue un gusto hablar contigo - se despidió con la mano y camino hacia la pista, en ese momento pasó un bus y lo atravesó. Cuando este paso, él ya no estaba.

\- Juvia dice lo mismo... - ¡Juv! ¿Qué haces aquí? - miró a su compañera, traía el mismo uniforme que ella, su cabello era rosado y esponjoso, sus ojos eran verdes y vivaces, lo contrario de ella.

\- Juvia pensaba - respondió cortante, su amiga la examinó - ¿Viste uno de ellos? - suspiró, no podía ocultarle nada a ella.

\- Sí, un niño. - ¿Un niño? ¿Cómo en las películas de terror? - ella frunció el ceño - Él era muy distinto - Meredy rió por su tono - No te enojes pero... siento escalofríos, y de los malos - la peliazul bufo, abrió el paraguas y empezó a caminar ignorando a su amiga.

\- Vaya, te cayó muy bien, según tengo entendido sueles ignorarlos - camino hasta alcanzarla - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión esta vez? - ella lo meditó.

\- Él era diferente - pensó un poco más - Era como si estuviera hablando con una persona... _viva._ \- su amiga la miró en silencio y una sonrisa surcó por sus labios.

\- ¿Ahora te gustan los niños? - ¡No! - negó molesta, su amiga solía sacarle canas verdes con sus comentarios.

\- Cierto, lo olvidé - la miró de forma pícara - A ti te gusta Gray ¿no? - los colores subieron al rostro de la ojiazul quien quiso mostrarse indiferente. Se adelanto a paso apresurado siendo seguida por su amiga.

\- Ok, ok, lo siento - dijo la pelirrosa resignada, su amiga no respondió - Por cierto ¿ya decidiste? - su acompañante arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Sobre? - Juvia ¿acaso olvidaste que día es mañana? - ahí lo recordó, la razón por la que estaba tan pensativa.

\- Sí, Juvia ya tomó una decisión- habló firmemente - Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a Gray-sama - la mirada de determinación en su rostro hizo que amiga se alegrara.

\- ¡Así se habla! - apoyo ella - Pero... ¿Se lo dirás? - su cara mostró preocupación, solo ella sabía ese secreto y la ayudó a superarlo, aunque no del todo.

\- Juvia no lo sabe... no lo cree... - Su semblante se mostraba triste y a la vez serio, Juvia Lockser era una persona que guardaba sus emociones para sí, desde aquel día no volvió a ser la misma.

\- No importa, sea lo que sea que responda estaré a tu lado - le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y su amiga la miró agradecida.

\- Ahora que lo recuerda ¿hiciste la tarea de Historia? - la ojiverde dejó de sonreír y abrió sus ojos en demasía.

\- ¡¿Había tarea?! - preguntó alarmada, ella suspiro, ahora tendría que ayudarla a hacer un informe de treinta páginas sobre la revolución francesa.

...

...

..

.

El sonido de la alarma la despertó, se removió en su lugar y frotó sus ojos bostezando. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se estiró, revisó la hora, eran las seis de la mañana. Escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta y fue a abrir.

\- Uh... Juvia, ¿podrías ver si el baño esta solo? - peló los ojos ante su pedido, Meredy era muy miedosa, sobretodo porque vivían solas. De mala gana se dirigió al baño.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta, Meredy la fulminó con la mirada - De acuerdo, de acuerdo - abrió la puerta y entró, revisó con la vista el lugar, estaba vacío.

\- Limpio, como siempre - su amiga ingresó calmada, ella iba a salir cuando pasó frente al espejo y en lugar de ver su cabello azul vio mechones negros. Dirigió su vista al espejo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror, su acompañante notó esa reacción.

\- ¿Juvia? - temerosa se acercó y observó el espejo, no vio nada pero presentía que alguien estaba ahí.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres? - su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando vio su rostro, era una chica, su rostro y parte de su cabello estaban cubierto de sangre, su cara tenía golpes y rasguños hechos con una navaja, sus ojos eran opacos. Lo peor, eran sus labios, los cuales estaban sellados y cosidos con alambre. La joven levantó un dedo y empezó a escribir, Meredy veía con terror al igual que Juvia como aparecían letras escritas con sangre, cuando terminó leyó el mensaje.

\- " _No vayas a la escuela" -_ pronunció, le tomó unos minutos procesarlo ¿de qué habla?

\- ¿Por qué? - articuló con voz temblorosa, las palabras desaparecieron y escribió de nuevo, el espejo emitía un chirrido con cada letra.

\- "Por fav _or, no vayas" -_ ¿por qué? ¿Por que ahora los espiritus empezaban a interactuar con ella? Sus ojos viajaron a ella nuevamente y descubrió su mirada fija en ella, eso la puso aún más nerviosa. Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza ¿y si quería que se quedara para hacerle daño?

Al no obtener respuesta, la joven se retiró, Meredy pegó un grito cuando escuchó pasos por el pasillo, ambas salieron a ver. La pelirrosa temblaba al ver las pisadas de sangre en el suelo, los ojos de Juvia estaban puestos en su apariencia, su ropa estaba rasgada y sus muñecas tenían marcas de unas manos y grilletes, clara señal de forcejeo, sus piernas poseían cortaduras y quemaduras, desapareció de su vista al final del pasillo.

\- ¿J-Juvia? - se aferró a su brazo buscando seguridad, ella tampoco estaba mejor, sus manos aún temblaban. Solía dormir con la luz encendida porque tenía miedo de la obscuridades, Meredy las apagaba cuando se dormía para evitar un accidente como el de...

\- ¿Sigue ahí? - la pregunta la sacó de su trance, miró a su amiga, estaba muerta del miedo, peor o igual que ella. Su mirada se hizo más dura y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación, no debía dejar que fantasmas del pasado hicieran de las suyas de nuevo.

\- Será mejor cambiarse para ir a la escuela, Med - ella asintió presa del pánico y entró, la ojiazul siguió mirando el corredor y luego entró, no escucharía órdenes de una _persona_ como ella. Se fueron sin siquiera desayunar por lo cual no se fijaron en el último mensaje que dejó aquella desconocida.

 _"Él vendrá por ti y te hará lo mismo que hicieron conmigo,_

 _Cuidado"_

 _-_ No quiero volver a casa - escuchó el murmullo de su amiga-hermana, ella tampoco quería, tenía miedo, miedo de aquellos que siempre vio pero no conoce. Miedo de que le hagan daño a la gente que aprecia.

\- No te preocupes, ya verán lo que hacen - la consoló, quería creer en sus propias palabras.

\- Aún... ¿Vas a confesarte a Gray? - preguntó la ojiverde, la peliazul se sorprendió pero regreso a su postura normal, era lo último en su cabeza.

\- Sí... pero no le dirá, no después de esto - dirigió su mirada al suelo y caminaron en silencio hasta la preparatoria.

El joven Fullbuster, un chico de cabello negro y orbes grises, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la preparatoria cuando su vista se posó en el otro lado de la esquina, donde caminaban una pelirrosa y una peliazul, puso especial atención en la última. Su rostro estaba muy serio el día de hoy, más de lo normal, aún así pensaba que se veía bien. Se sonrojó inconscientemente y desvío la mirada, hoy iba a ser un día abrumador, el día donde más confesiones de amor recibía, San Valentín. Aunque él solo esperaba una que creía algo improbable. Sin ánimos ingreso a la institución.

\- Juvia ¿me acompañarías al baño? - ninguna pudo usarlo luego del incidente.

\- Primero vamos al aula, luego te acompaña - suavizó su mirada y habló lo más dulce que pudo, ambas necesitaban sentirse seguras, tenían que olvidar.

\- Gracias - agradeció y se dispusieron a entrar.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal? - saludó una rubia de ojos chocolate, su nombre es Lucy.

\- Buenos días - saludaron en tono neutral, ella se percató de eso, era usual en Juvia pero ¿Meredy?

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó preocupada, una pelirroja se acercó a ellas.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa por este día? - la peliazul levantó la mirada confundida - Hoy es San Valentín ¿se lo dirás? - reaccionó ante la pregunta, había olvidado por completo eso.

\- Sí... - No te asustes ¡Gray y tú hacen una gran pareja! - exclamó levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, ella intento sonreír.

\- Aún no se que le viste a Gray - comentó Lucy, era su amigo pero su actitud era muy fría.

\- Pues... - su sonrojo fue muy notorio, recordar ese día siempre le subía el ánimo.

 _"Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol alejado de la escuela, Meredy no asistió a clases ese día y estaba sola. Se alejó de todos porque no quería causar problemas, no cuando siempre rondaban por ahí. La mayoría la tachaba de loca porque una vez que fueron de campamento ella vio un leñador rondando por su cabaña con un hacha, grito tan alto que despertó a todos. Un profesor se acercó a ella y le preguntó que pasaba, ella señaló el lugar donde estaba el hombre pero nadie veía nada, al final no le creyeron y quedó como una 'loca'. Siguió pensando con la mirada pérdida en algún punto fijo hasta que sintió a alguien acercarse, su primera reacción fue levantarse para salir corriendo, huía de aquellos que nadie veía. Una mano la sostuvo y pegó un grito, giro su rostro y se encontró cara a cara con un chico de ojos grises, demasiado cerca para su gusto, observó su rostro más atenta y se dio cuenta que era un chico guapo, muy guapo, el color rojo apareció en sus mejillas._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - ella seguía intimidada pero respondió a la pregunta._

 _\- Pensar - su mirada se hizo seria pero el sonrojo no ayudaba._

 _\- ¿No te importa si te acompaño? - ella se sobresaltó - Tranquila, no soy un asesino, estas muy nerviosa - él la miraba a los ojos, trató de mantener la mirada pero siempre terminaba apartándola._

 _\- Esta bien - contestó, él la jaló de la mano y la hizo tomar asiento, tembló ante su contacto._

 _\- ¿Sobre qué piensas? - inquirió él, mirándola de reojo._

 _\- En que la gente piensa que ella esta loca - ¿Ella? - preguntó de nuevo._

 _\- Juvia habla en tercera persona - su boca formó una 'o'._

 _\- ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Por lo del campamento? - ella se mostró sorprendida._

 _\- ¿Tú estabas ahí? - él asintió - Y para tu información, yo no creo que estés 'loca' - abrazo sus piernas y apoyo su cabeza en ella, mirando el césped._

 _\- ¿En verdad? - Sí, tu expresión lo decía. Aunque fueras una actriz jamás podrías poner una expresión de miedo como esa, lo que fuera que estuvieras viendo debía ser real por tu mirada - lo miró anonadada, a pesar de que sonara ilógico él creía que ella había visto algo, él en verdad le creía, sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía._

 _\- Gracias... - Sonríe más, te ves mejor - ese comentario la apenó, ese chico era muy lindo, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Se atrevió a hacer una pregunta._

 _\- ¿L-Le creerías si te dice que siente que la observan? - su mirada hizo que bajará la cabeza, ahora seguro si pensara que es una loca._

 _\- Sí, a veces me pasa - lo observó con sorpresa, él la miraba con una sonrisa y en su rostro apareció una mucho más grande._

 _\- Gracias..._

 _\- Gray, Gray Fullbuster._

 _\- Muchas gracias, Gray-sama."_

\- Él fue muy bueno con Juvia - fue su respuesta, siempre de pocas palabras, si entraba en detalles se avergonzaría más.

\- Juv ¿vamos? - ella asintió y fueron hacia el baño, durante el recorrido se sintió observada y no dejó de mirar detrás de ella. Espero afuera de la puerta, cuando salió y se lavó el rostro escuchó pasos acercarse, no quería asustarla así que le dijo que volvería en un rato.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - si era la joven del espejo, iba a escucharla, estaba cansada de tenerles miedo, esta vez no huiría. No les volvería a tener miedo.

 _Que equivocada estaba._

Sintió como tapaban su boca con un paño y la sujetaron de la manos, intento gritar pero ese paño se lo impidió, forcejeo por librarse pero le ataron las manos y le vendaron los ojos. No podía correr. No podía pedir ayuda. No podía huir. Nuevamente el miedo invadió cada célula de su cuerpo, sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse por el olor que transmitía ese pañuelo, sus piernas flaquearon, se sintió mareada, aulló de dolor cuando sintió el frío metal pasar por encima de su piel y antes de cerrar los ojos escuchó:

 _"Al fin serás mía, Juvia-chan"_

Y cayó inconsciente, alterada y preocupada, por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella y la chica que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta. Todo esto pasaba bajo la atenta mirada de una pelinegra.

...

...

..

.

Gray se dirigió hacia su casillero, tenía que sacar unos libros para la segunda clase, aún faltaban cinco minutos para ingresar al salón, mientras rebuscaba un pequeño sobre cayó de el desorden llamando su atención. Se agachó a recogerlo y leyó lo que decía.

 _"Podría interesarte esto"_

Arqueó una ceja ante el mensaje, seguramente era una broma, no sería la primera que recibía. Por curiosidad lo rompió y vio el contenido, eran unas fotografías, pero no eran _simples_ fotos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el pánico lo invadió, sintió su garganta seca al ver la imagen. Era una chica, pero no cualquiera, era Juvia; estaba atada con sogas, los ojos vendados y una mordaza en la boca, tenía unos cortes en los brazos y muslos, lo peor era aquel sujeto enmascarado detrás de ella, sosteniendo un cuchillo cerca de su cuello.

 _"¿No crees que se ve linda así? Me pregunto ¿Las marcas quedaran mejor en su rostro?"_

Maldito enfermo, si esta era una imagen editada o algo parecido iba a matar al estúpido o estúpida que hizo esto. Quería creer que no era verdad, que ella estaba a salvo, vio un último mensaje.

 _"Supondremos que no me crees, a ver si cambias de opinión cuando la rosadita te pregunte por ella"_

Y como si lo hubiera previsto todo, vio a Meredy acercarse, la preocupación estaba reflejada en su rostro. No. No. No. Se negaba a creer algo así.

\- Gray ¿has visto a Juvia? - su respiración se oyó agitada, seguro estuvo buscándola por todo el colegio.

\- No - ¿debería decirle lo de la carta? - Desapareció cuando me acompañó al baño, desde entonces no la he visto - mordió su labio inferior en un intento de retener las lágrimas - Si sabes algo de ella me avisas - y fue en dirección contraria para seguir su búsqueda.

Apretó la carta contra su mano, esto no podía estar pasando, ella no podía haber sido raptada, ¡no ella! Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó para golpear a la persona detrás pero una mano sostuvo su puño.

\- Gray ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupada la pelirroja ante la acción de su amigo, él se tranquilizó.

\- No pasa nada - ¿Seguro? Pareces muy nervioso - reiteró que estaba bien y la dejó hablar - Unas admiradoras tuyas me dieron estas cartas, dicen que las leas con diez minutos de diferencia - él las tomó con manos temblorosas.

\- ¿Te las dieron unas admiradoras? - Sí, pero no preguntes su aspecto, no pude verles el rostro - dio media vuelta pero antes de irse le dijo unas palabras que lo confundieron.

\- Espero tomes en cuenta a Juvia - y con una sonrisa se despidió. ¿Juvia? ¡Cierto, las cartas! La primera tenía un raro mensaje.

 _"Gray-senpai ¿te gusta el sado?"_

La pregunta no le hizo gracia, solo logró ponerle los pelos de punta. Abrió el sobre y observó la imagen, la estrujó entre sus dedos, todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a la ira. Era otra imagen de Juvia, estaba encadenada al techo, fotografiaron su espalda, la cual, tenía marcas de látigos y escurrían sangre. Ya no toleraba esto. Salió corriendo buscando la salida, debía ir a buscarla ahora, para su mala suerte un profesor lo interceptó en el camino.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - su mirada era fría y su expresión dura, Gray no se inmutó, intento rebasarlo pero le fue imposible - Mocoso, te hice una pregunta - el profesor se impacientaba - La peliazul morirá, regresa a clases - el pelinegro abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ese sujeto... estaba metido en todo esto. Apretó los puños con furia y sin evitarlo estrelló su puño en su rostro, le metió un rodillazo en el abdomen logrando que escupiera sangre, lo dejó en el suelo regodeándose de dolor.

\- Agradece que haya sido suave - murmuró furioso, si no estuviera tan preocupado se hubiera quedado para quebrarle algún hueso. Salió corriendo por la puerta buscando con la mirada alguna señal pero no había nada. Maldijo y tomó otra carta, que importaba si no pasaban todavía los diez minutos.

 _" Que impaciente eres Gray-senpai, no puedes esperar ni unos minutos. ¿Qué opinas de las cosas de metal? "_

De nuevo con preguntas raras, abrió el sobre esperando alguna pista sobre su paradero, no quería ver más imágenes de ella sufriendo. Con miedo extrajo la foto y la observó, al instante quiso partirla en pedazos. Juvia estaba esposada a la pared en medio de un blanco, alrededor habían cuchillos, se veía a un sujeto apuntándole con un arma. Abajo había otro mensaje.

 _" Tengo una buena puntería, pero es difícil concentrarse con tal belleza en medio"_

Ya lo decidió, el mal nacido que se atrevió a tocarla moriría en sus manos, le haría pagar cada una de las atrocidades que cometió contra ella, ninguno quedara impugne.

...

...

..

.

\- Tu enamorado es fuerte, mira que dejar así a Deliora es difícil - comentaba un albino mirando las pantallas en frente de él, en cada una de ellas se observaba el pelinegro de orbes grises en distintos ángulos. La ojiazul al otro extremo de la habitación sólo observaba con pesar aquello, estuvieron torturándola y fotografiando la por mucho tiempo, ella sólo quería ir a casa y desaparecer. Hace muchos años perdió lo que más amaba, ahora también puede perderlo. ¿Acaso nunca podría ser feliz? Cierto. Ella esta maldita. Aquellos recuerdos la perseguirán por siempre atormentándola día y noche. Era un trauma que jamás superaría. Jamás.

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas querida? - preguntó el albino dando media vuelta observando a "su mujer" - ¿No me digas que estas preocupada por él? - ella no respondió - ¿No es eso? ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Es sobre el incendio? - la joven abrió los ojos y la boca, no puede estar pasando, él no podía...

\- Si querida, lo sé - respondió con una sonrisa fingida - ¿Le temes a esto? - de su bolsillo sacó un encendedor y lo prendió, apenas vio el fuego gritó. Odiaba el fuego, mejor dicho le temía, el fue el causante de su desgracia. Pequeñas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, el chico se agachó y las secó.

\- Ya, ya, amor. Estas mejor conmigo - quiso apartar su mano pero estaba atada - Yo también odie eso, me gustaba mucho la tú de antes. ¿Aún lo recuerdas? - lo único que lograba con sus palabras era echarle más sal a la herida. Ese día, ese fatídico día...

 _"- Juvia ¿puedo servir yo el té? - una pequeña niña de seis años, pelirrosa con ojos verdes, estaba sentada frente a una mesa que traía encima un juego de té._

 _\- Si Meredy - respondió otra pequeña niña, de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, con una gran sonrisa._

 _\- A Sonia le gustan dos terrones de azúcar - indicó la ojiverde mientras la otra asentía con una risa colocando aquellos terrones imaginarios._

 _\- Erika prefiere tres - dijo la ojiazul mostrando su muñeca de cabello celeste y ojos marrones, una réplica de su madre - No llenes mucho la taza - Meredy hizo un mohín por el regaño ocasionando que su compañera ría más._

 _\- Eres mala, yo soy muy buena en esto - habló Meredy, Juvia cosía un botón en su muñeca - Ten, arregle su ojo - los ojos de la niña brillaron y la abrazó - Serás mala pero aún así te quiero - exclamó, su amiga sonrió y devolvió el abrazo._

 _\- Bueno Sonia, la tía Juvia es muy buena ¿no? - mientras Meredy conversaba con su muñeca Juvia notó algo extraño, el aire olía diferente._

 _\- Meredy ¿hueles eso? - la niña levantó la vista y olfateó el aire - Sí, huele raro ¿qué es? - el olor se intensificaba, cuando su amiga iba a responder la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a los padres de la peliazul._

 _\- ¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Qué es ese olor? - sin perder un segundo más ambos tomaron a las niñas y salieron de la habitación, ellas estaban confundidas y inevitablemente empezaron a sentir miedo, por el pasadizo vieron humo, llegando a la escalera se dieron cuenta de su situación._

 _\- ¡Rey ¿qué hacemos?! - exclamó la mujer alterada y asustada, su esposo la tomó de la mano y se aventuró por las escaleras en medio de las llamas, protegiendo a las pequeñas en todo momento._

 _Estando en el primer piso vieron un panorama mucho peor, el fuego consumió la mayor parte de las cosas, las vigas estaban tan frágiles que el techo podría caerse en cualquier momento. Aún tomados de la mano atravesaron el lugar recibiendo quemaduras, Meredy se aferraba al pecho de la mujer, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y llorando, en ningún momento los abrió. En cambio Juvia veía todo, como su casa caía a pedazos, como las abrasadoras llamas arrasaban con lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, su temor crecía al ver miedo en el rostro de su padre y madre, como la última lloraba. Cuando iban a llegar a la puerta una viga se desprendió del techo llenado hacia la mujer quien al percatarse de ello arrojó a la niña lejos, soltó la mano de su esposo empujándolo y la estructura cayó sobre sus piernas haciendo que gritara de agonía, Meredy lloraba aún más fuerte, padre e hija seguían impactados hasta que él reaccionó._

 _\- ¡Shiro! - trató de levantar la viga pero no podía, astillas de madera se incrustaron en sus manos - ¡Olvidate de mi! - grito ella sobresaltando a su marido - ¡Pon a salvo a las niñas!_

 _\- Pero-_

 _\- ¡Por favor! Salva las... - con lágrimas en los ojos dejó la viga y cogió a ambas niñas y salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás, Juvia estaba aturdida._

 _\- ¡MAMI! - gritó estirando una mano mientras se alejaba, ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste y un te quiero. La salida estaba bloqueada así que rompió una ventana sin importarle que se incrustarán vidrios en su mano, sacó a ambas afuera._

 _\- Lo siento niñas, debo regresar - las dejó lejos de las llamas y volvió a ingresar, Juvia veía con horror la acción de su padre - ¡PAPI! - otro grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, intento pararse para perseguirlo pero Meredy la detuvo._

 _\- ¡Dejame ir! ¡Están ahí! - intento liberarse pero ella se negaba a soltarla, pasado unos segundos hubo una gran explosión en la casa ante las miradas atónitas de ellas, la ojiazul buscó con la mirada a sus padres pero no los vio. No salieron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar, observando con terror los escombros, sus padres estaban debajo de ellos. Juró haberlos visto, abrazados, ella sollozaba y él la consolaba, sus ropas desgarradas, ensangrentados y con quemaduras graves, pero juntos._

 _\- ¡NOOO! - y con su último aliento cayó desmayada al lado de su amiga, ambas ingirieron mucho humo."_

 _\- T_ us lágrimas están limpiando la sangre de tu rostro, tendré que hacerte más heridas - dijo él tomándola del mentón, ella lloraba como la niña que fue alguna vez. Débil, frágil, impotente. Lo único que deseaba, era reunirse con las personas que le dieron la vida.

\- Seguro no me recuerdas, me llamo Lyon, íbamos juntos en preescolar - empezó a narrar él, ella sólo escuchaba - Siempre te veía sonriendo, tu sonrisa era tan linda que me enamore de ti, jamás pude acercarme a ti. Después de un tiempo cambiaste, ya no mostrabas más de esas sonrisas, no hablabas, tus ojos ya no brillaban, toda tú se opaco. Me entere después lo que te paso, quise ayudarte pero te alejaste de todos así que observe de lejos - terminó su relato con una sonrisa, ella seguía pérdida en su mundo.

\- El destino me sonríe una vez más - rozó sus labios con los de ella sin llegar a besarlos - Por fin eres toda para mí - apretó su mano con fuerza - Si tengo que eliminar a ese chico para que te enamores de mí lo haré, no lo dudes - se levantó y dio unas órdenes a sus acompañantes, ellos asintieron y salieron.

\- Estas apuntó de ver un buen show, querida - las pantallas se concentraron en la figura de un azabache - Los minutos de tu eterno enamorado están contados - se sentó para disfrutar de lo que iban a presenciar. Sacaría el último obstáculo que tenía en su "relación" - Oh Gray-senpai, ¿qué harás?

...

...

..

.

\- "Joder, joder, joder" - esos eran los pensamientos del joven Gray Fullbuster, quien corría como si la vida le fuera en ello, y así era. De la nada unos tipos bajaron de un automóvil y lo interceptaron, ambos traían armas de fuego. Dedujo que ellos estaban metidos en esto y lo enfrentó, en el momento en que dijo una palabra una bala rozó su brazo derecho y se vio obligado a escapar cuando empezó el tiroteo contra él, sostenía en su mano izquierda el último sobre, quería hallar un lugar seguro para abrirla. Sí quería salvarla, debía deshacerse de ellos, incluso recurriendo a matarlos.

\- ¡Oye niño, no te escondas! - escuchó el llamado de uno de ellos, encontró un escondite detrás de unos tachos de basura, olía terrible - ¡Te matáremos y le llevaremos tus restos a la otra niña! - aprovechó su distracción para abrir el sobre con cuidado de no hacer ruido y leyó su mensaje.

 _"Gray-senpai ¿te gusta el color azul? A mí me agrada el rojo pero creo que empiezo a amar el violeta"_

La imagen hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y las náuseas lo inundaron, Juvia estaba sentada en el suelo, su cabello azul se transformó en violeta debido a la sangre en ella, su mirada vacía hizo que su pecho doliera, tenía un labio roto, pero eso no era lo que le repugnaba. Un joven peliblanco que llevaba un antifaz puso su brazo sobre sus hombros, la apego a él y le besaba la mejilla. Apretó la foto para después hacerla añicos, leyó el último mensaje.

 _" ¿No somos una linda pareja? Solo debo deshacerme de algo, ella y yo estaremos juntos por siempre"_

\- Te encontré - levantó la cabeza y fijo la mirada en el hombre que lo apuntaba con un arma - Di bye, bye - la ira corría por su cuerpo, necesitaba expulsarla y que mejor manera que jugando con estos sujetos al gato y al ratón. En un impulso tomó el arma y forcejeo con aquel hombre, un disparo sonó.

Gray veía como caí el cuerpo sin vida de ese hombre, un disparo justo en el pecho, se acercó y lo examinó, encontró un sobre dentro de sus bolsillos, leyó el mensaje escrito.

 _"¿En verdad te atreviste a matarlo_? _No esperaba eso de ti, veamos que tal te va con Ivan"_

\- Reto aceptado - murmuró yendo en busca de su próxima víctima, se camufló en medio de las sombras y avanzó a paso lento, pasando por un callejón divisó un individuo encapuchado el cual llevaba un rifle en mano. Rodeo el lugar para tomarlo por sorpresa, al estar detrás de él le apuntó directo en la cabeza, quitó el seguro, iba a jalar el gatillo.

\- ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy, mocoso? - sus ojos se agrandaron y vio como Ivan apunta hacia su cuello - ¿Quién es el ratón ahora? - _"Mierda"_ pensó, la pistola que el tenía no se comparaba con su rifle, un golpe de eso y estaría acabado. Sostuvo con más fuerza el arma y lo miró directo a los ojos, aún no podía morir. Necesitaba salvarla, necesitaba saber que ella esta bien, que todavía respiraba. Una pelea de miradas, ambos a un movimiento de la muerte.

\- Contaremos hasta diez, el ganador será el primero en disparar - ordenó, ninguno se movió, el conteo comenzó.

1

2

3

Sus respiraciones agitadas inundaban el ambiente, el sudor recorría sus frentes.

4

5

6

La mano de uno de los dos tembló, este trató de mantener la compostura sin que el otro lo notara.

7

8

9

Un disparo se oyó un segundo antes de terminar seguido de otro, ambas armas cayeron al suelo, sólo uno de los cuerpos chocó contra el piso manchando con su sangre el pavimento. El otro se permitió respirar tranquilo.

\- Y eso que disparaste primero... - se agachó a la altura del cadáver, examinó su cuerpo, su cuello fue destrozado por la bala causando una hemorragia inmediata, buscó en sus bolsillos alguna pista del paradero de la muchacha. Encontró un sobre un poco sucio, no traía un mensaje, sólo un número. Salió corriendo de la escena en busca de un teléfono, se aseguró de borrar evidencia que pudiera culparlo, incluso botó los cadáveres en los basureros. Observó uno en una esquina y corrió hacia el, marco el número con rapidez e impaciente esperó. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres.

\- _Eres hábil, me has impresionado -_ escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea y supo que era el hijo de perra que tenía cautiva a Juvia.

\- ¡¿Donde esta?! - fue directo al punto, no soportaría que ella este un segundo más con él - _Tranquilo, ahora te lo digo -_ su tono relajado y siniestro lo exasperó, rompería cada uno de sus dientes con su puño. Escuchó con atención la dirección y quedó paralizado cuando termino.

\- Eso queda... - _Así es ¿no sabías que tu escuela tenía un sótano? -_ sus nudillos se volvieron blancos debido a la presión que ejercía en sus manos, estuvo tan cerca de ella pero ese desgraciado lo entretuvo solo para su diversión.

\- Iré allí y... - ¡ _No vayas! -_ el grito desgarrador de una mujer que el conocía hizo que respirara de alivio, seguía viva. Ignorando su pedido colgó y se encaminó de regreso a la preparatoria.

\- Es grosero, ni siquiera se despidió - dijo ofendido el chico de ojos rasgados mirando el celular en su mano, lo dejó en la meso y con martillo lo hizo volar en pedazos - Solo es seguridad linda, por si es tan imbécil como para contactar a la policía.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - cuestionó con voz ahogada, ya había dejado de llorar - ¿Por qué? Es simple querida, si me deshago de él tu y yo estaremos juntos - la miró con una ternura que ella sabía era falsa, su dichoso "amor" era una obsesión enferma con ella.

\- No ha de tardar mucho ¿cómo quieres recibirlo? - agarró una navaja y camino hacia ella - ¿Con más cortes en el rostro o en los brazos? - la sonrisa que le enseño mostraba lo desquiciado que estaba, ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando aprisionó sus brazos con sus manos - Decidido, será en los brazos - la navaja rozó la piel de la chica en el mismo instante en que fuertes golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, le sonrió de manera socarrona a la ojiazul y guardó la navaja en una de sus mangas.

\- Que comience la diversión - presionó un botón y ambos escucharon pasos acercarse rápidamente, por un pasillo se asomo la figura de un azabache e irrumpió en la habitación yendo en dirección a la joven, sin importarle nada más se lanzó a abrazarla, un abrazo que ella aceptó gustosa.

\- Que linda imagen - una tercera persona los hizo volver a la realidad - Es una pena que se acabe aquí - Gray se paro delante de ella en forma protectora, no permitiría ni un sólo rasguño más - No te acerques - gruñó furioso, el otro soltó una risa.

-:Quieto tigre, yo también muerdo - un juego, esto era eso para el, un ridículo y estúpido juego que le divertía, no importa quien sufriera - Te pediré amablemente que te apartes de ahí, no quisiera que tu sangre la manche.

\- Hijo de... - Gray-sama - llamó ella, en las anteriores horas vio de lo que era capaz, no quería que su Gray-sama se arriesgue por ella - No te preocupes, estaré bien - intento calmarla, supuso que no confía del todo en él porque se enfrenta a un monstruo, un ser despreciable que lo mataría de mil formas.

\- ¿Quieres hacer lo mismo que con Ivan? ¿O prefieres una pelea a puño limpio? Te doy la opción de escoger - su sonrisa altanera y su mirada segura no lograron el efecto esperado, él no estaba nervioso, incluso se comportaba igual que el, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Comenzamos? - preguntó el hijo de Silver colocándose en una pose de pelea, el albino sonrió, a puño limpio sería.

\- ¿Preparado, Gray Fullbuster?

\- Cuando quieras, Lyon Vastia.

Juvia intento parase para interponerse y evitar que el pelinegro saliera lastimado, las cadenas en sus muñecas la atrajeron al suelo, aquellos chicos se miraban desafiantes impacientes por dar el primer golpe hasta que uno se decidió. Gray se abalanzó contra Lyon empujándolo al piso donde comenzaron un forcejeo, trataron de golpearse en donde pudieran hacer mucho daño, puñetazos iban y venían por ambas partes. Se levantaron del suelo sin dejar de moleste a golpes, Gray le metió un rodillazo a Lyon y este le devolvió el golpe en el rostro. La pelea se volvió tediosa e insaciable, el peliblanco quería verdadera acción por lo que saco la navaja oculta en su manga y la incrustó en su brazo haciendo que este aulle de dolor.

\- Creí que dijiste a puño limpio - habló quitando el metal de su brazo, rompió su camisa y freno la hemorragia.

\- Cambie de opinión - contestó en tono relajado - Así será más interesante - camino con la navaja en mano, Gray tomó un vidrio roto y lo clavo en su pierna sorprendiéndolo, trató de rasgar su rostro pero lo esquivó, buscó con la mirada algún objeto para herirlo pero no encontró nada. Lyon aprovechó eso y se lanzó encima clavando la navaja en su espalda, Gray grito.

\- ¡Basta! - las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no podía seguir viendo - Por favor Lyon, detente - el se levantó y se acercó a ella - Este es su final, presenciemos esto juntos - alejó su mano de la suya e intento una vez más correr hacia Gray quien yacía en suelo intentando levantarse con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Por favor! - rogó pero fue ignorada, el estuvo apuntó de darle el golpe final con un revólver cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear, las pantallas perdieron señal y el suelo empezó a temblar y las cosas cayeron de los estantes rompiéndose en pedazos, Gray logró llegar hasta Juvia y la cubrió con su cuerpo, Lyon se aferró a una mesa. En las escaleras se escucharon pisadas y Juvia vio descender a la misma chica de la mañana.

\- ¿Tú... estas haciendo esto? - Gray se sorprendió por su pregunta, obviamente esto no era obra suya - ¿Có-Cómo? - volvió a preguntar, la joven no hizo nada, sólo señaló el revólver en el suelo.

" _Ahora o nunca"_

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Gray, quien fijo su vista en el arma del suelo y en lo distraído que estaba Lyon, sin pensarlo dos veces cogió el arma y quitó el seguro apuntando al albino.

\- Aquí llega el juego, bastardo - y lo último que vio fue como una bala atravesaba su cabeza, el cayó de rodillas y con sus últimas energías estiró una mano hacia la ojiazul, como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda - Ju-Juvia... - otro disparo, este fue en el pecho, el cuerpo inerte chocó contra el piso esparciendo la sangre del muchacho, la joven de la escalera esbozo una sonrisa y se desvaneció.

\- Se acabó... - susurró regulando su respiración, soltó el arma - Por fin termino - se permitió sonreír y volteó a verla, la felicidad en su rostro desapareció. La peliazul estaba tendida en el suelo sin dar señales de vida alguna, rápidamente llegó a su lado y buscó su pulso, este disminuía a velocidad.

\- ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia despierta! - los orbes azules se cerraban con lentitud, los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes! - acunó su cuerpo contra el suyo - Yo te amo... - susurró en su oído, se separó un poco de ella y la beso, a pesar de que su labio estuviera roto para él eran suaves y dulces, podía sentir el sabor del hierro en su boca combinada con su saliva. La estrujó con fuerza maldiciendo en silencio su suerte, justo en ese momento sintió una mano acariciar sus cabellos y la alejó para mirarla, sus ojos entreabiertos mirándolo con ternura.

\- Gray-sama - su nombre con ese sufijo jamás se había escuchado mejor, tomó su mano y pegó su frente con la de ella, sonriendo.

\- Feliz San Valentín, Gray-sama - ella cerró los ojos.

\- Feliz San Valentín, Juvia - el también lo hizo, a lo lejos escucharon el sonido de una ambulancia pero la inconsciencia llegó a ellos. Los paramedicos encontraron una pareja tomada de la mano, ambos tenían heridas graves, por suerte, estaban vivos.

 **Hasta aquí el final ¿qué les pareció? ¿Muy largo? ¿Aburrido? ¿0% horror? Lo sé, probablemente no soy muy buena con este género pero hice lo que pude, tu petición fue larga con varios detalles, entiendo el sufrimiento de Saorii Milcovich - he sido muy cruel - pero siempre estoy dispuesta a cumplir con lo que tengo que cumplir - aunque un poco impuntual - ojalá sea de tu agrado y que se asemeje a lo que has imaginado, si no es así, que la deshonra caiga sobre mí. Una lectura larga y tediosa pero escrita con mucho cariño.**

 **¡Feliz - recontra atrasado- San Valentín!**


End file.
